Sweet Love
by tari-chan
Summary: SerenitySeto ficy. R&R for me to see what happens with SS. Complete.
1. Love Song Part 1

Sweet love:  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
AN: Song fic. Plz read+review. Figure who the boy Serenity is singing about. Hint: it's one of the other Yu-gi-oh male characters. But I'm not telling. Don't assume just because I like Seto+Serenity together. That it's about him. It could be any of the other character. The guesses are majority in the reviews. Sooooooo. Happy guessing.   
  
  
There was a contest at a club. "Now ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for the princess of song. Serenity Wheeler."~the annoucer guy.   
  
"Yeah, go. Serenity!"~Cheered the crowd. "Go Serenity! That's my sister."~Cheered Joey. "Thank you. This song I'm going to sing is called 'Sweet love.' I hope you all like it."~Serenity smiled as the crowd quiet down.   
  
The lights went off. Then a bright spotlight shone on Serenity. 'Joey's here like he promised.'~Serenity smiled warmly at her brother. 'but where is he? I wish he was here, so he could hear me sing to him.*sighs*'~Serenity closed her eyes.   
  
The first time I saw you.   
My world stopped, staring at each other.   
I knew right then and there. Staring into each other's eyes.  
You were my special prince. I dreampt of all my life.  
  
It's like a sweet lovely Fairytale.  
That Mommy always use to read to me, when I was little.  
Come true only for a princess and her prince.  
Won't you be my...  
  
Sweet Love.  
I dreamt all my life.   
Wanting to be part of your world,   
Hoping you'd feel the same way too.  
I know deep inside yourself.   
You are longing for a special sweet love, too.  
  
Blushing all red while making eye-contact.  
My heart goes *thump. thump*. Whenever I see you.  
Feeling like melting inside   
Daydreaming about you strong lovely embrace.   
Whenever you are near, my legs grow all weak.  
  
I've had my sights on you ever since I first meet you.  
But was too shy to let you notice.  
Shy to let you know in person.   
Fearing your reaction.   
You might ran away leaving me all heartbroken.  
  
Sweet Love.  
I dreamt all my life.   
Wanting to be part of your world,   
Hoping you'd feel the same way too.  
I know deep inside yourself.   
You are longing for a special sweet love, too.  
  
Inside this heartfelt letter.  
I write down all my heartfelt feelings that I have for you.  
Hoping you'll read this letter. I write for you.  
With all my heartfelt feelings within this letter.  
  
I know you'll start feeling the same way too.  
Hopefully this heartfelt letter will warm up your heart.   
Allowing you to have a heartfelt loving feeling inside your heart.  
  
A soft-lovely melody singing within my beatting heart.  
Hope the song that I sing for you, will reach you wherever you are.  
I want you to know that inside my heart. I'll always love you.  
No matter the distance between us, my sweet love.  
You'll soon realize, just how much I'm in love with you.  
  
Sweet Love.  
I dreamt all my life.   
Wanting to be part of your world,   
Hoping you'd feel the same way too.  
I know deep inside yourself.   
You are longing for a special sweet love, too.  
  
Doesn't matter what others say.  
I can't stop myself from falling in love with you.   
And feeling the way I do for you.  
I want you and me to be together forever.  
  
Dreaming only of the first time   
Our lips meeting for the first time.  
Our vows on our wedding day.  
I feel like melting whenever you are near.  
Wishing secretly that my dream will come true.  
The dream I dreamt all of my life.  
That you and me will be in sweet love.  
  
Only if you could hold me inside your arms right now.  
What happened to our sweet love we had together?  
Play fighting whenever we were together.  
I miss you each day of my life.  
All I think about is you.  
If only you knew how much.  
I-  
  
Serenity paused seeing a familar face she missed so much. Her eyes watered. It was him the boy who she was infatuated with. 'It's him.'~Serenity stared at the guy closest to the door. He grinned a little as he walked out.   
  
'Serenity sings like an angel.'~the guy walked on the streets. "*Huff. Huff* Wait!"~Serenity stopped the guy placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her. "You song lovely, Serenity. Been a long time, hasn't it?"~He said turning around. Serenity tears fell from her eyes, embracing him in a hug.   
  
"I missed you."~Serenity whispered leaning on his chest. "I missed you too. That's why I came back. I couldn't live without you anymore."~He hugged her, kissing her head while smelling her hair. "My song that I was singing was for you."~Serenity looked up at him. He smiled placing his hand on her face, under her chin pulling her face to his.   
  
"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"~Joey came out spoiling the moment between true love.   
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Who's this guy? Serenity likes and this song was for him. Find out next time. 


	2. Love Song Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
AN: AU. S+S use to be an item but when Kaiba had to leave with his business. He had to leave his love behind. So forgive me if this story sounds so forward into the relationship.  
Okay now that we got that all cleared up. Let's start.   
  
Sweet Love Part 2:  
  
"Oh, hello big brother. Look who came back."~Serenity smiled warmly. "Well if it isn't the dog. Where's your pack of friends? Did they finally abband the pathic dog that you are?"~Seto smirked. "Kaiba."~Serenity scolded looking up at him. Seto glanced down at Serenity's firm expression.   
  
"Shut up, Moneybags. Get away from my sister or else."~Joey threatened making a fist. Seto glared at Joey resulting in a stare down between the boys. Seto took a step forward but was stopped by Serenity holding him back. Joey walked up to Seto's face still giving each other the death glare.   
  
"Joey. Kaiba. That's enough!"~Serenity pushed her way between the two guys pushing them away from each other. "When are you two going to get along?"~Serenity. "After Moneybags quits calling me a dog and the respect I rightfully deserve."~Joey. "Heh. That'll never happen. You don't deserve my respect, dog."~Seto closed his eyes. "Oh, yeah?"~Joey. "Joey."~Serenity whispered running to her brother. "Hmpt."~Seto walked away.  
  
"*sighs* Joey you have got to learn how to control your temper."~Serenity. "I do know how to control my temper, but whenever I see him. I see red filled with rage."~Joey. "Oh, big brother. That reminds me. Why did you come out here for?"~Serenity. "Oh yeah. *Ahem* They are going to annouce the winners. Come on."~Joey recalled why he came outside to get his sister. "All right."~Serenity.   
  
Joey ran into the club, Serenity stopped and looked at the direction where Kaiba left. "Kaiba."~Serenity whispered seeing an image of his face. Turning back to the entrance doors to the club. She closed her eyes in guilt. 'Big brother, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. It's been so long since I last seen him. I have to know how he...'~Serenity ran off in direction he went. She ran until she tripped and someone grabbed her hand pulling her into the ally. "*screams* Let go of me! Help, I'm going to be rapped!"~Serenity kicked as her arms were pinned down to the wall of the building.   
  
"It's all right. It's me."~the figure said releasing his grip on her wrists. "Huh?"~Serenity looked up at the figure. "Kaiba."~Serenity relived that it was him and not some pervert. "I'm sorry, Kaiba for kicking you."~Serenity hugged him closing her eyes listening to his heart. "It's all right."~Seto avoided to look at Serenity. "I'm glad."~Serenity opened her eyes looking up at Seto.   
  
"Kaiba, why did you come back?"~Serenity. "There was a rumor going around Kaiba Corp. about a lovely maiden with a voice and pureness of an angel."~Seto smirked as he looked down at Serenity. "I guess the rumor is true."~Seto. 'Besides I couldn't get her off my mind. I missed her so much. Even now if I were to hold her in my arms. I'd still feel like missing her. I want to ask her. The question inside my head. But how can I? What if she refuses? What if she found someone new to replace me because we don't live in the same country.'~Seto thought staring into her eyes as Serenity was blushing.  
  
"Kaiba, promise me. You won't leave me again. I need you. I want us to be together. So what if Joey doesn't accept the fact were in love. I want to be with you. Kaiba please don't leave me again. Take me with you. I don't care where as long as I'm with you."~Serenity layed down on his chest her eyes forming tears running down her cheeks on his shirt. 'I-I wish I could Serenity, if only...'~Kaiba felt this harsh pain making his heart heavy as he closed his eyes to hide the pain he felt inside. Kaiba pushed her off of him.  
  
"I can't. Kaiba Corp. is everything. You know how important it is. I can't commit myself like that to you."~Seto opened his eyes looking at her. "not just yet"~Seto whispered only for him to hear. "I see."~Serenity frowned looking down. "Then what we use to have back when we were together is over. You and me. Never again."~Serenity's tears fell from her face as she looked up at Kaiba with red eyes and tears running down her face.   
  
"Oh, Serenity."~Seto couldn't handle the pain anymore he had to have her anyway he could, he had to hold her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into an embrace. "Serenity, for the time being. Let's forget this world's troubles and be in a world where there is only the two of us."~Seto hugged her not wanting to let her go fearing if he did she'd find someone new to replace him.   
  
"I coulding consertrate on my business and work. All I thought about was you. I missed you."~Seto whispered kissing her neck and running his fingers through her hair. "Kaiba. H-how long do we have to be together? Before you have to..."~Serenity whispered.   
  
"Shh... Let's not worry about that. Let's enjoy the time, we still have together. To have and experience with each other."~Seto brushed her hair back, pulling her aganist his chest. "I want you. I need you."~Seto opened his mouth sucking her neck. Serenity closed her eyes turning away from Kaiba.   
  
Seto pulled back leaving a red mark on Serenity's neck. He noticed Serenity facing away from him. Seto placed his hand under her chin making Serenity open her eyes. Lifting her face up, he could see her face.   
  
Serenity opened her mouth but was shushed by Kaiba's fingers. "Don't speak. It'll ruin the mood. Let's enjoy this moment together. Just you and me together."~Seto leanned down to her face, pulling her face closer to his, meeting lips.   
  
'I wish this moment with Kaiba would last forever. Being with him. I feel so whole. Without him, I feel a part of me is missing. Kaiba, if only this moment between us could last forever. But my brother and your company keeps us apart when can we be together? Like lovers should be.'~Serenity closed her eyes as a tear escaped her eyes running down her cheek and hitting the ground.   
  
'It pains me being pulled away from her all cuz of my company and the dog in the way. If only she knew how hard it is for me. It's always been hard for me, ever since my bioloical parents died. I want this moment with her to last forever. I never felt this whole before. Why couldn't we live in the same world and be real lovers in so in love. But we are forbidden. It's all because of the Company and that dog brother of hers that is stopping us from being with each other. Why couldn't we be...'~Seto.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At club.  
  
"Okay, let's annouce the winner...*Drum roll* Serenity Wheeler. Come on up and collect your prize money."~Annoucer. *Crowd cheers* "Yeah, Serenity."~Joey looking to his side. "Huh? Where is she?"~Joey looked around the club. '*sighs* Don't tell me. She followed that...'~Joey. "Would someone come collect the money Miss Serenity Wheeler won?"~Annoucer. "Yeah, I will. I'm her older brother."~Joey ran up to collect the prize money won by the song contest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Serenity+Seto.  
  
Serenity+Seto broke their kiss and embrace, gazing into each other's eyes in silence not knowing what to say next. 'Should I ask her?'~Seto licked his lips reaching into his pocket. Grabbing an item that was in his pocket, pulling it out slowly rethinking of how to ask her, his question he's dieing to find out the answer. "*gasps* Kaiba, are you sure, you're ready to do this?"~Serenity covered her mouth with her hands staring at the item he had in his hands. Kaiba nodded. "Are you ready?"~Seto.  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
AN: Tari-chan here. Am I evil or what? Leaving another guessing game for you all. Happy guessing on what the item is that Kaiba shown Serenity. Sorry I couldn't think of a song for this chapter, but next chapter. I hope I will. 


	3. Love Song Part 3

Sweet Love 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
AN: Sorry about not updating in a long time. This is about... Well you'll get the idea after you read it. Have fun and don't forget to R&R for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto kneed down on the ground taking Serenity's hand in his slipping the item on her finger. "Serenity Wheeler, will you do me the honors of becoming my beloved wife? It'll make me very thrilled if you accept. I promise, I'll never leave you heartbroken again."~Seto kissed her hand. "Seto,"~Serenity's eyes watered. "Of course, I will marry you. It'll be like a dream come true."~Serenity embrassed Seto in a hug. "We'll have a wedding suitted for a princess."~Seto whispered in her ear. "And her prince."~Serenity closed her eyes smelling his clone. Seto nodded.   
  
"Serenity you will wait for me, won't you? You won't go get engaged to someone else, will you?"~Seto broke their embrace. "No, Seto. I won't. I love you and no one else."~Serenity. "Are you sure?"~Seto studied her. "Seto, I'm telling you the truth."~Serenity.   
  
"All right. Good. Because I don't want to come back finding out you got married to some joke of a wanna be guy that your brother convinced you to marry. Serenity, you must keep out engagement secret from Joey. Promise me."~Seto. "Yes, Seto. But when will we be married?"~Serenity.   
  
"When I get back from Eygpt. We will be married. Just promise to wait for me no matter how long you have to wait. Wait for my return. I will return to you. No matter the conflicts I may face. Serenity, you are the first one out of my family that I feel this strongly for."~Seto kissed her lips.  
  
"Serenity."~Joey called running. Seto broke the kiss and ran off. "Serenity."~Joey ran to her in the alley. "It's dangerous to stay in the alley alone. Come on."~Joey helpped Serenity up.  
When they got home, Serenity got into the tub having a bath. 'Seto and I are engaged. I'm so happy he asked me to marry him. I'll be so happy with him.'~Serenity stared at her ring.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Day:  
  
Serenity was at the airport to see off Seto. "Seto, you will come back. You won't go get yourself killed right?"~Serenity. "Don't worry. I promised I'd come back to you no matter what." ~Seto pulled her into an embrace. "Just remember you're promise."~Seto kissed her head smelling her hair. Serenity stared at her ring on her finger. "I remember. I won't get engaged to another. I promise to wait for you.'~Serenity looked up at Seto. "Well, I'll see you when I get back."~Seto grabbed his suitcase aboarding his private plane. "See you, Seto."~Serenity waved as the plane took off. 'Seto.'~Serenity smiled as the plane vanished into the clouds.  
  
Serenity was walking down the street when someone was running up to her. "Serenity. Serenity."~the voice called. Serenity turned her head. "Tristin. Duke. Hey, how are you guys?"~Serenity smiled.   
  
"Serenity where were you. I've been looking all over for you."~Tristin. "Hey don't hog all the attention. Serenity I've been wondering since it's a lovely day why don't we go have a pinic for two. Just you and me?"~Duke winked at her. "Hey, I saw her first. Why don't you go with your cheer leadering squad?"~Tristin. "Because, they are not as beautiful as the girl I got my sights on."~Duke stared at Serenity.   
  
Serenity covered her hand that had Seto's engagement ring. "Hey Serenity who gave you that ring? Is that a promise ring? Did you give it to her, Duke?"~Tristin. "No, but I was planning on giving her one. Unlike you, you can't afford a ring for a girl."~Duke laughed. "I can too."~Tristin tackled Duke. 'This is my chance to run away.'~Serenity ran off without the guys to notice.   
  
"Huh? Where's Serenity?"~Tristin. "You scaried her off with your ugly face."~Duke. "Why you."~Tristin made a fist swinging it at Duke. Duke dodged it, punching Tristin in the stomach. "I have no time to fool around with the likes of you. There is a maiden in distress and I must save her."~Duke walked off. "Duke."~Tristin growled with fire in his eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Eygpt.  
  
Seto was typing on his laptop in a room with the code scripted on the walls of the tomb. "This ancient ruins are amasing. Each script tells of a legend or perhaps a time in ancient Eygpt. All this is very intersting of how Duel Monsters were created."~Seto touched the wall dusting it carefully unaware someone was behind him.   
  
"Die. Seto Kaiba."~the voice said in the shadows holding a gun shotting a bullet nearly missing Seto. "What is this? Who are you?"~Seto turned as the gun was shot again. "*gasps*"~Seto. Drops of blood spilled on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Finally, I'm at home. Tristin and Duke are always after me. I just like them as friends. I love Seto and I'm promised to him. I just hope I can keep it a secret long enough for me and Seto to get married. I hope Joey will forgive me for marring the guy he hates so much. Of course it's Joey.'~Serenity started the dishes, turning on the news.   
  
"Today, a man was shot in Eygpt while in the ruin tombs. It seems he's unconscience and in the hospital. His name is...Seto."~report lady. '*gasps*'~Serenity turned around staring at the television. She dropped a dish. *Clash* the dish broke. 'Seto, it can't be.'~Serenity disbeleive.   
  
"No. You can't be dead. It must be a mistake. No, we promise each other we'd get married. I promised to wait until you'd return to me. Seto, you said you'd return no matter what."~Serenity's eyes watered watching the news. 'No, I won't believe it. It's a lie. A lie!'~Serenity's tears feel from her face as she kneed down on the floor in front of the television. "SETO!!!!!!!!!! YOU LIED TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"~Serenity screamed criing on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Is Seto Kaiba really dead or is it that other guy who had the gun died? Have fun with this guessing game. I'll let you guys keep guessing for a while. Later... 


	4. Love Song Part 4

Sweet Love Part 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
"Seto."~an image of Serenity smiled as she faded away. "Serenity."~Seto growned turning his head. "Wait...Don't leave me. Wait!!"~Seto slowly opened his eyes. 'Where am I? Last thing I remember is...'~Seto paused as the doors opened. "Oh, good morning, Seto Kaiba. It looks like you're slowly recovering from the shot."~a female nurse. "Yeah. How did I get here? Ow."~Seto sat up, his side pained when he moved. "We found you on the streets bleeding."~Nurse.   
  
'Serenity.'~Seto's eyes widened. "I have to go."~Seto ripped of the blankets about to move off the bed. "You can't leave."~Nurse cried blocking Seto. "Get out of my way."~Seto pushed passed by her leaving the room. 'Stupid nurse, she doesn't understand. I made a promise and I'm not going to let a gunshot stop me from getting to her. I'm coming Serenity, don't do anything foolish.'~Seto left the hospital walking down the street.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Seto Kaiba can't be dead. We promised to be married and have our own children. Please God, say it isn't so. I'll do anything if you bring Seto back to me. Anything. Just please don't take him away from me. Seto has to be alive.'~Serenity pleaded.   
  
"Serenity, come help me with the prize."~Mother. "Yes mother."~Serenity wapped off her tears walking to the door forcing a smile to her mother's new boyfriend. 'He's proble a pervert like all the jerks mother went out with.'~Serenity grabbed the prize box bringing it in the kitchen.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, love."~The man kissed Serenity's mother on the lips. 'Discusting. How can mother stand these perverts. They'll just use her.'~Serenity thought as the man left closing the door behind him. "Serenity, what is up with your attudite?"~Serenity's mother. "What are you talking about?"~Serenity placed the box on the table. "Serenity, the least you could have done was say 'hello' instead of faking a smile and carring the box into the kitchen."~Mother having her hands on her hips.   
  
"I'm tiried. I'm going to bed. Night mother."~Serenity walked towards her room. 'I don't feel like arguing with mother. It's bad enough that Seto is dead. I need time to think.'~Serenity closed the door in her room. "Seto, you lied to me. You said you wouldn't die. You lie. I hate you."~Serenity's eyes formed tears running down her cheeks that hit the floor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Day:  
  
'Seto, where are you?'~Serenity walked daydreaming. "Hey babe, why don't we have some fun."~a group of guys circled around Serenity. "Sorry, I'm all ready engaged to a guy that I love and he's the only one for me. Besides, I got to go to school."~Serenity turned around. "Not so fast."~a tall guy grabbed her wrist pulling her back.   
  
"Let me go. Or you'll be sorry."~Serenity stuggled. "We're not going to let you go. Not until we get what we want from you."~The tall guy placed his hand on her shoulder, ripping her shirt. "Ah! Someone help! I'm going to get rapped!"~Serenity screamed. "Shut up."~The tall guy slapped her face.   
  
"Hey! Haven't your mother taught you never hit a girl?"~a deep male voice said behind the tall guy. 'Seto?'~Serenity smiled but her smile turned into a frown seeing a guy who looked idenital to Seto Kaiba with green short hair wearing blue jeans and black muscle shirt.   
  
"What do you want punk? I saw her first so get lost."~tall guy said. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size and leave the poor girl alone."~ green haired guy said ripping Serenity's wrist from the tall guy's hand. "Get lost Romeo."~tall guy. Green haired guy smirked. "My name is not Romeo. It's Kouichi Izumi. Remember that you scums. This is my reward to scums like you for picking on a lady."~He said as he zoomed through the guys knocking them all out. "Teach them to mess with a lady."~Kouichi walked up to Serenity.   
  
"Thank you for saving me."~Serenity bowed avoiding his gaze. "I can see why those scums thought you wee a target. You're skirt is way too short. You could almost see your panties."~Kouichi grinned studing her. "I don't know who's worse? You or those perverts."~Serenity blushed storming off. 'It seems I hit a sensitive spot. No matter I'll win her over.'~Kouichi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class we have a new student. Come in, Kouichi Izumi."~Teacher. "*gasps*~Serenity looking at the boy in the front of the class. He gazed at Serenity lovely. Serenity looked down blushing. 'Why is he staring at me? He's making me nervous.'~Serenity clinged her fists on her skirt staring at her desk top.   
  
"Kouichi, how about you sit..."~Teacher. "It's all right. I know where I want to sit."~Kouichi walked up to a girl across from Serenity. "Excuse me, Maiden. May we trade seats?"~Kouichi kissed her cheek. "Sure."~the girl blushed getting up from her seat walking away. "Thanks."~Kouichi sat down gazing at Serenity.   
  
'What does he want? Okay, Serenity don't make any eye-contact with him. Maybe he'll...'~Serenity closed her eyes. Kouichi grabbed hold of her desk pulling her to him. "Heh. Heh. Look what I reared in with my fishing rod. A beautiful mermaid. Very rare. I must be lucky."~Kouichi.   
  
"Will you stop with your sweet talk. I'm engaged to a guy all ready."~Serenity avoided his gaze. "Why your face is so red? Are you starting to like me? You're very beautiful, my mermaid. I want to be with you forever."~Kouichi leaned into her face. "Will you stop that. I told you that I'm all ready engaged."~Serenity placed her fingers on Kouichi's lips.   
  
"Kouichi. Serenity. Will you too stop flirting with each other. Or I'll have to put you two in detention."~Teacher. "Oh, wouldn't that be fun, my mermaid?"~Kouichi played with her hair making Serenity annoyed. 'Serenity, I know I'll win you over. This is a perfect time to test her loyality. You can't avoid me forever. I'll win you over sooner or later.'~Kouichi.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity. Serenity."~Kouichi ran after her when class ended. "What do you want?"~Serenity walked faster. "Since I'm new here. Can you be my tour guide and show me around? Please."~Kouichi. "*sighs* Fine. Follow me."~Serenity. "All right."~Kouichi placed his arms around her shoulders. "Kouichi, will you move your arm off of me? You can walk beside me. Just don't try acting like as if I'm your girlfriend."~Serenity brushed him off of her.   
  
'Serenity's so uptight and festy. No wonder she's attractive making me want her even more everytime she refuses me. She's clever. I can't help but fall deeper and deeper in love with her. The first time I meet her I knew I would love her. Serenity's one girl to admire. Serenity, you can't avoide me forever. I'll win you over. Just you wait and see.'~Kouichi gazed at her.  
  
"This is the bathroom, over to your right is the student services and beside it is the office. On the left you'll find the Cafe and study hall. Up stairs is the libary and the 200 classes. Straight down the hall is the gym, with showers for boys and girls in the locker rooms."~Serenity.   
  
"Serenity, your amusing. I think I'm starting to like you and see a part of you that I missed from before."~Kouichi. "Really?"~Serenity. "Yeah. So, why don't we have a shower together right now? No one can know about it. What do you say?"~Kouichi. "You idiot!"~Serenity yelled slapping the back of his head.   
  
"Don't sweet talk me. Remember I'm engaged."~Serenity firmly storming off. 'Oww... That's smarts. She's not like other girls that go crazy when guys want them. Her loyality to this guy is stronger then I thought. That means I'll have to make my moves more clever, but no worry. I'm very clever on getting what I want.'~Kouichi noticed this task to get with Serenity wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Anything else? I shown you to the main locations."~Serenity. Yeah, I got a question. What are you doing this evening?"~Kouichi walked beside her. "Why?"~Serenity. "Since you owe me for saving you from those perverts this morning. I want you to go on a date with me."~Kouichi. "You're charging me. Just because you saved me. Ha. I didn't even ask for your help. So I shouldn't have to go on a date with you. That's a lame excuse to go out with you."~Serenity had her hands on her hips glaring at Kouichi.   
  
"I'm not asking you for the world. I just want to go to the movies or a club. Then, I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want."~Kouichi walked up to her face placing his hands on her shoulders pulling her against his chest. "*gasps*"~Serenity laying against his chest. '*b-bump. b-bump.* Why is my heart beating so fast?'~Serenity.   
  
"Don't worry, Serenity. We'll be just going as friends. It's not like a boy/girlfriend thing, not unless you want it to be that way. Personally, I just want to spent some time with you alittle more, before I have to leave."~Kouichi embraced Serenity in a hug. 'Kouichi's hug feels familar somehow. But why? We only met each other this morning.'~Serenity's eyes widened as she felt warmth in the embrace that she longed for ever since Seto left.   
  
"Is that all?"~Serenity found her voice. "That's all."~Kouichi broke the embrace gazing into her eyes, smiling warmly at her. "All right, just as friends and nothing more."~Serenity. "I'll pick you up at 6pm. So eat and dress in something nice."~Kouichi kissed her cheek walking away. "Seto..."~Serenity stared at Kouichi as if in a trance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity was in her room wearing a red tank top and red mini skirt. "It's 6pm. Where is he? Wait. Why am I so excited about weither or not he comes? I might be better off if he doesn't show up. But there is something about Kouichi's aura that reminds me of him."~Serenity smiled staring at her ring.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback:   
Seto kneed down on the ground taking Serenity's hand in his slipping the item on her finger. "Serenity Wheeler, will you do me the honors of becoming my beloved wife? It'll make me very thrilled if you accept. I promise, I'll never leave you heartbroken again."~Seto kissed her hand.  
"Yes, Seto. But when will we be married?"~Serenity. "When I get back from Eygpt. We will be married. Just promise to wait for me no matter how long you have to wait. Wait for my return. I will return to you. No matter the conflicts I may face. Serenity, you are the first one out of my family that I feel this strongly for."~Seto kissed her lips.  
  
Serenity was at the airport to see off Seto. "Seto, you will come back. You won't go get yourself killed right?"~Serenity. "Don't worry. I promised I'd come back to you no matter what." ~Seto pulled her into an embrace. "Just remember you're promise."~Seto kissed her head smelling her hair. Serenity stared at her ring on her finger.   
"I remember. I won't get engaged to another. I promise to wait for you.'~Serenity looked up at Seto. "Well, I'll see you when I get back."~Seto grabbed his suitcase aboarding his private plane. "See you, Seto."~Serenity waved as the plane took off. 'Seto.'~Serenity smiled as the plane vanished into the clouds.  
  
End of Flashbacks:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That's right. That's when Seto confussed his love to me by giving me this ring. But what if he never comes back like he promised?'~Serenity's eyes formed tears as a tear ran down her cheek to the floor. 'I better stop crying or Kouichi will wonder why I'm crying.'~Serenity wapped off her tears from her eyes.   
  
The doorbell rang as Serenity washed her face in cold water to get rid of the bloodshot eyes and wapped her face. Serenity ran downstairs opening the door. "Hey, Kouichi. Come in. I'll just got to put some make-up on and then I'm set."~Serenity moved aside about to run to get her make-up.   
  
"Serenity, you don't need make-up."~Kouichi. Serenity frooze turning around. "You're beautiful enough. A girl like you don't need make-up. You look fine all ready. So let's go. Come on, my beautiful rare mermaid."~Kouichi grabbed her hand pulling her to his black convertable. "Bye Mother. I'm going out."~Serenity slamed the door.   
  
Kouichi opened the door holding it open for Serenity. 'A two seater. Very interesting.'~Serenity got in as Kouichi closed the door. Kouichi got in driving away. "So, where do you want to go? Movie or Club."~Kouichi watched the road. "How about the club. I always wanted to go there after I won some money for the singing contest."~Serenity. "Ha. You won that singing contest. That's impressive."~Kouichi chuckled. "What's so funny?"~Serenity glared at Kouichi. "Nothing. Let's go have fun at the kick ass club."~Kouichi stepped on the gas a bit more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Welcome to my club, Kazu's Club. Let's have some fun."~Kouichi held Serenity's hand pulling her through the crowd to an area. "Show me some of your moves, girl friend."~Kouichi. Serenity felt timid dancing with a room full of people as she dance all silly. 'What is she doing? She's not moving with the flow. Must be afraid and timid. l'll calm her down.'~Kouichi shook his head walking up to her.  
  
"Serenity, just relax. Follow and flow with the beat."~Kouichi moved with the beat up close and personal to her. Serenity felt even more nervous backing away. Kouichi grabbed her wrist, twirling her around. Her back against his chest. "Come on, Serenity. Don't be timid. I'll help you to relax."~Kouichi whispered in her ear as he placed his hands on her hips moving her hips right to left following the beat.   
  
"That's it Serenity. You're doing good. No with a bit more love and excitement. You would want the guys to want you. You would make me want you. You would want to make Seto want you. So, show your moves now."~Kouichi's right hand slowly was slipping up from her hips, up her side to under her tank top. Serenity twitched abit. 'I shouldn't, not yet. She's too timid.'~Kouichi.   
  
"Serenity, I want you to know. You got me wanting you."~Kouichi whispered in her ear. Licking his lips as he was holding the girl he was crazy for in his arms with a bunch of emotions taking control of him. 'I can't control these emotions I have for her. Where did these emotions come from anyways?'~Kouichi slipped his right hand down to her skirt and slowly placing his hand underneath her skirt to pull it up a bit. 'I can't hold back these strange feelings. These feelings are taking control over me. I must have her.'~Kouichi started to lick Serenity's neck and formed his licks into kisses on her neck.   
  
'*gasps* What's Kouichi doing? This wasn't supose to happen.'~Serenity felt uneasy as she broke free from Kouichi. "I'm sorry, Kouichi. But I can't do this. I'm sorry."~Serenity ran out. "Damn. I was almost there. I had her that time. She was uneasy. Serenity is not as easy as I thought, her loyality is very strong still. I guess, it's about time. I make her realize who she's really dealing with. I'm sure she'll drop her guard sooner or later. *sighs* I wanted to kiss her, it feels like enternality.'~Kouichi ran out of the club to find Serenity.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouichi found Serenity standing against his car. "I'm sorry, Serenity. I didn't realize you were very loyal to him. I didn't intent for it to go that far. I couldn't help myself. Something inside of me wanted you as my own."~Kouichi walked up to Serenity.   
  
"It's all right. Thanks for taking me out. It made me feel better."~Serenity forced a smile. "Seto promised when he got back, we'd have a wedding suitted for a princess and prince. No matter how long I have to wait for him. I promised I'd wait for him. He promised he'd find away back to me, somehow. I believe our love for each other will bring us back together again somehow. Because I love Seto and he loves me too."~Serenity stared at her ring.   
  
"I see. You want to stay loyal to Seto."~Kouichi frowned. Serenity nodded. Kouichi clinged his fists together, holding back the heartbreak feeling he was having. "Kouichi, I still like you as a friend."~Serenity tried to make him feel less disappointed.   
  
"Can you drive me home?"~Serenity avoided his gaze. "Sure."~Kouichi opened the door for her as she climbed in. 'I have to remain loyal to Seto. I can't fall for Kouichi. No matter how much Kouichi reminds me of Seto.'~Serenity stared out the window as they drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouichi slowly came to a hult. "Thank you, Kouichi."~Serenity smiled turning to him dropping her keys on his side where his feet were. "Opps."~Serenity bend down as Kouichi flicked on the lights in the car as she grabbed her keys. 'Serenity's loyal, like no other girl. No wonder why I love and so attacted to her.'~Kouichi watched her back up from the floor.   
  
"Serenity."~Kouichi. Serenity looked at Kouichi. "Yes, what is it?"~Serenity smiled. '*b-bump. b-bump* I can't help it. I must do this.'~Kouichi leaned into her face, kissing her lips with his eyes closed. 'Kouichi, what is he doing? He knows I'm engaged. *gasps* What will Seto do? Wait... Kouichi's kiss is similar to... Seto is kiss. Could Kouichi be Seto?'~Serenity's eyes watered. 'If not. I'm sorry, Seto.'~Serenity closed her eyes. Unknown that there was a guy that saw Kouichi and Serenity kissing in the car. His eyes were raged with fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Day.  
  
"I see. You were not loyal to me you lier. We're through. Go to your new love, Kouichi. I don't need you. I never did. I thought you were loyal, but you're just like all the other girls. Loyal one second and then with another guy behind my back. How dare of you kiss another guy behind my back."~Seto stormed off. "Seto. Wait."~Serenity cried about to run after Seto, but was sat down again. "I'll go talk to him. Serenity, just wait."~Kouichi left the room. 'It's all my fault. I should have never encouraged Kouichi's kiss last night. I'm sorry, Seto for hurting you.'~Serenity.   
  
"We finally meet face to face. Seto Kaiba."~Kouichi confronted Seto in the halls. Seto pushed Kouichi out of his way. "Seto, we need to talk, my main man."~Kouichi. "What do you want?"~Seto snarled.   
  
"First off, Serenity is very loyal to you. She couldn't stop saying she was engaged to you and said she made a promise to you. So, don't be mad at her. If there is someone to blaim, then blaim me. Personally, I had a hard time getting with her. She was waitting for your return and wanted to get married to you as soon as you returned from Eygpt. The only reason to the last night kiss was that I couldn't handle it anymore. The feelings I had for her took control of my body. I had to kiss her. I hope you know that I'm you, Seto Kaiba."~Kouichi.   
  
"You're what?"~Seto. "I'm you're counterpart that loves Serenity. You're counterpart that you lost when you got shot in Eygpt. I always knew I loved Serenity even though I didn't meet her until that day when she was about to get rapped by some perverts."~Kouichi. "Why aren't you a part of me then? Why are you a person if you claim to be a part of me?"~Seto demanded.  
  
"The only way, we can become one again is for you to win Serenity over again. Serenity is slowly falling for me. But I was only created to protect her until you came back. I love Serenity. I really do. And I think she loves me too."~Kouichi frowned. "What nonsence."~Seto.   
  
"Seto, we don't have that much time. We'll both disappear forever if we don't join bodies soon. We must join bodies before the next full moon. We won't fade away if you win Serenity over again. I only exists for your love for Serenity. Serenity loves you. You can't let a kiss, Serenity and I shared ruin your relationship. Just think about it. I'm you and you're me. This is a compantion, if you can't win her heart before the next full moon. We'll both fade away forever. It's your choose if you want to fade away."Kouichi warned. 'Fade away forever? I won't let that happen.'~Seto.  
  
"Seto, can we talk?"~Serenity with tears in her eyes. "Yes, we need to solve things."~Seto walked up to Serenity. They both walked out of the school.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was silence between Serenity and Seto as they walked side by side not knowing where to start. "I'm sorry, Seto for hurting you like that. I didn't mean to. It's just that after I picked up my keys that I dropped. Kouichi suddenly gazed into my eyes and the next thing I knew it was that he was kissing me."~Serenity avoided Seto's glance.   
  
"Did you like Kouichi's kiss?"~Seto. "When he kissed me. His kiss was similar to yours. It felt like I was kissing you again. The kiss I longed to kiss ever since you left for Eygpt. I tried to stay loyal to you. But I failed."~Serenity's eyes watered as tears ran down her face. "So, when you were kissing Kouichi, you were thinking of me?"~Seto. Serenity nodded. "I see."~Seto genteely wapped her tears off her face.   
  
"Seto."~Serenity gazed into Seto's eyes. "I'm sorry, I misunderstood."~Seto embraced Serenity in a hug. "I love you, Serenity."~Seto kissed her head, smelling her hair he longed to smell, since he departed to Eygpt on the day after he perposed to Serenity. "I love you too, Seto."~Serenity. "If we can work through this misunderstanding. We can work through anything."~Seto gazed into Serenity's eyes leaning into her face, kissing her. "Good job, Seto Kaiba. I knew you could win her over again."~Kouichi smiled fading away.  
  
Seto broke the kiss. "Serenity, let's go make the plans for our wedding. Come on. Let's fulfill our promise. And seal our vows."~Seto pulled Serenity to the limo. "This is the begining of a happy ending."~Seto. "Starting with spending the rest of my life with you."~Serenity. The limo drove off into the horizen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I don't know. What do y'all think about it? Personally I thought it was okay. Having Kouichi being Seto' other self that loves Serenity. Sorry about if you think it's lame at the end. Kinda of an early twist of fate. Kouichi being Seto's counterpart. That's cool though. Well plz review for me. 


End file.
